The Mark of Athena
by The craziness
Summary: This is my first fic. I know the story already came out, but I need it here for my second one the House of Hades. This takes place when the ArgoII comes down from the sky. Will Percy remember Annabeth or not?
1. Chapter 1

**The Mark of Athena **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mark of Athena, yet.**

**Chapter one: Annabeth's POV **

She waited on the deck of the ArgoII. She was nervous about finding Percy. What if he didn't remember her? That would be a nightmare. "You're nervous aren't you?" Piper asked. "Yeah. How did you know?" Annabeth asked. "I can see it all over your face" Piper said. "Wow I didn't think I was that obvious" "Well you are" laughed Piper. "We are landing in a minute, so buckle up. Thank for riding Air Leo." "Ok let's go." Piper said. "Ok" Annabeth sighed. BOOM! The ArgoII hit what Jason described as the Field of Mars. Immediately they were met by angry romans.

**MUHAHAHAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THE CLIFFIE! I know it was short but I need it like that for Percy and Reyna's POV. By the way what relationships do you want jasper/jeyna, Leo/piper, lazlel, frazel, percabeth. Tell me!**

**Craziness out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I added more power to the characters making it a little OOC you'll see.

Chapter Two

The second they saw the Romans, Piper leapt off the boat. She landed with a thud onto the grass, and kicked out to the nearest one who tried to run her through with his gladius. It connected and he fell without a sound. Her glowed purple for a second and she lifted three Romans off their feet with telekinesis and threw them. Leo created a white flamed fire wall around Piper and told her to calm down. When the flames died out; Piper smiled like nothing happened and said "I'm sorry for what I did. I reacted without thinking please forgive me." With laced charm speak. Annabeth hoped off and said "Thanks Piper for that introduction. " She saw him and they both started running at the same time and crashed together and their lips met. After they finished kissing Annabeth took his arm twisted it painfully and kicked him in the gut. After he stopped gasping for air Percy asked "What the heck was that for?" "Don't ever leave me like that again ok." Annabeth said. "Alright but it was Hera's fault, not mine." "Always an excuse." Annabeth said. "Excuse me but I hate to interrupt this love fest, but I think we should all meet each other first." Leo said. "I'm Percy Jackson. Who are you?" he asked "Leo Valdez at your service." He grinned impishly. "Piper Mclean. Nice to meet you." She said. "I'm Jason Grace, nice to finally meet the famous Percy Jackson." "Good to meet the famous Jason Grace." "Dinner will be served soon so we can catch up there." Reyna said dryly. Annabeth noticed that Reyna was eyeing piper with envy as she took Jason's hand in her own.

As you can you see I made different powers and abilities for characters. I will keep adding on I need Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Percy for new and stronger powers and abilities.

Leo-Stronger fire, like it being white hot fire

Piper- telekinesis and a great martial artist

Annabeth later on in chapters- she gets shrouded in a grayish cloud around and shoots tiny bolts of lightning of 100 volts so it's not to op and she can only use it a little bit or she gets really tired so what do you think. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they were walking towards the pavilion, Percy and Annabeth started to talk in deep conversation. Piper and Jason were laughing and holding hands; Frank and Hazel were just quietly talking, and Leo was left out. "Let's see if I can break up this love fest." "Now I'd just like everybody to know…" "No one cares Leo" Piper said. "Well Beauty queen… I have never in my life been treated that way." "Yes you have." Piper, Jason, and Annabeth said all together. As they entered the pavilion Reyna spoke for the first time since they started walking here "The plates and cups will fill with whatever you want." "Let's discuss what's been going on shall we." While Jason finished telling the story, Octavian came up and said "I still don't understand why you let these Greeks in here. How do we know you trust them?" Annabeth said "Hey Leo, why don't you show Octavian around the ship to show him it's safe?" "Sure let's go weirdo." "Who do you think you are you, little Greek I should…?" "What slice open your teddy bears, stuff it and let's go."

They talked for another ten minutes until they heard a boom and saw that five great white fire balls were coming to them. Percy threw his hand up and a wave of water stopped the first three fire balls from reaching them. Piper's eyes glowed purple again and she tore off chunks of ground and threw them in front of the other two. Annabeth's eyes became pure white and she threw some electricity from her fingertips at the source of the fire, Leo. "That's new" Percy said. "What can I say" "Get them." "Liars!" "Kill them." All the Romans shouted. "No stop it. We are friends. Stop." No one listed and they started throwing bricks; one hit Jason on the head. "That's it!" Piper leapt down and side kicked one Roman in the stomach and back-fist, knee to head another. She crane kicked one more and levitated ten and threw them with such force they were knocked out cold. "Piper, stop it now you are doing more harm now than good." Annabeth said adding a little electricity to shock her back. Frank morphed into a giant eagle and grabbed Jason and Hazel and took off to the Argo II. Piper, Percy, and Annabeth were running to it as well. Leo is going to die Piper thought. They climbed the ladder and as soon as they got on they saw Frank and Hazel looking as though their lives were ending and Jason was abandoned on the deck and Leo was waving regular fire whips around. "Percy what can do about this" Annabeth said. "Nothing I can't bring water up here it's too heavy but, I can do something better." He put on a concentrated look on his face and drew water from the air itself. A whole ball of water the size of Percy's head. "This requires a lot of effort so I can't mess this up." He threw the water and Leo simply evaporated it and tried to whip him. Annabeth tackled both of them out of the way. "I've had enough." Piper said "Leo stop fighting." Leo almost instantly stopped waving the whips, then Piper's trademark purple eyes and Annabeth's white ones; While Annabeth electrified him, Piper picked him up and slammed him into the deck.

What do you guys think. Tell me in the reviews.


End file.
